The Return of Pandora DS. 4: Raping Scene
TheBrideKing: I don't mean to make you upset of this scene. If you don't like it don't read it. I know I made a mature part of this story. I can tell you some stories. Transcript (At the Fellowship's hideout. Kokoro and her friends are having fun.) Kokoro: (Picking petals off a flower) He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it! Emma Frost: X-23, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? X-23: You'll see. It's a surprise. Emma Frost: statue of Cyclopes. Oh, Laura- Laura you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Cyclopes, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . (We hear more laughing from inside the dark room. X-23 runs back and hides behind Emma Frost. The Villains emerge from the dark room.} Hunter J: Well, well, well, Clayface. What have we got here? Clayface: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A group of Amazons! Aya Drevis: A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh... Nyance Chan: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're Pandora's little stooge. Aya Drevis: I, madam, am the king's majordomo. Cypher: {Looking at Julia} And that would make you...? Julia Chang: The Indian Girl. Nyance Chan: Do you know what we do to those who step out of their kingdom? Julia Chang: Puh. You can't do anything me. Wendy Marvel: Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land. Lan Fan: But Wendy, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers. Wendy Marvel: {Aside, surreptitiously, to Simba} Ix-nay on the oopid-stay... Clayface: Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!?" Baxter Stockman: If you want to leave, you bow to us! Aoi Kunieda: Never! Psycrow: Then, you'll regret this! (Psycrow gagged and tied Julia up. He removed her panties, lifting up her skirt and hump on her.) X-23: Julia! (To Psycrow) Big Mistake! General Kalani: You'll get some more fun! (General Kalani ripped X-23's pants and hump on X-23. Dr. Wheelo pulled down Lan Fan's pants and humped her.) Kokoro: Stop it! Peacock: *Laugh* You shouldn't seen your faces, it was beautiful! Baxter Stockman: Fah! They rest is yours boys! (Psycrow pulled Julia's hair so hard. Kalani and Dr. Wheelo removed Lan Fan and X-23's panties and spanked them. He keeps on humping her. Kokoro watch terribly and could not take it any longer.) Kokoro: STOP IT! STOP IT! I CAN"T STAND IT! Cypher: Now you, young lady. Ayane: NO! STAY BACK! (Cypher whacked Ayane's breasts. Clayface laughed and choked Emma Frost. The man stood behind Kokoro. She looked behind her.) Kokoro: Who are you? Archie Mitchell: I am Archie Mitchell. We drop by to say hello. Kokoro: Who sent you here? Archie Mitchell: My Master of course. Stop! Enough! (The villains lets the girls go.) Now I want to to know that Pandora is not dead! Kokoro: What? Archie Mitchell: You see, you are too stupid to defeat! (Kokoro charged at Archie and pushed him to the wall.) Kokoro: Why is she back?! Archie Mitchell: Kokoro, are yo craz - llgkkk! {Kokoro starts to choke Archie.} All right. All right. {quietly, venomously} Ritual Resurrection of Pandora started by her minions the Acolytes. Kokoro: Ritual? Archie Michell: That's right. She also have new Children members of her cult. Kokoro: GET OUT! (Shoots all villains away.) Wendy Marvel: Are to all right? Emma Frost *cough* I'm all right. Julia Chang: (puts back her panties on.) He can't hump me and get away with it! Kokoro: Come on, we'll find the Miracle Elite. They can help. (They hopped on the carpet and flew away.) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline